Wished for an Endless Night
by Huntress1987
Summary: Oneshot, Songfic. More info inside, Please R&R. She had no regrets, but wished for that night to go on forever. No dying, no pain, just the perfect feel of peace and comfort, something she'd never had before. Have you ever felt this way?


_**This is a songfic that I orignally wrote for my AU SPN/TVD fic for Bela/Rose. Now it's only for Rose., I just deleted some lines to make everything work for Rose because I wanted to post this here. **__**First time I've ever done a song fic. This is when Rose(Bela) is dying from the wolf bite. After Elena leaves, and Damon has left the room at first, Rose is left alone to her thoughts. While it isn't in 1st person it is only her thoughts I'm focusing on. Please r&r.**_

Wish for an Endless Night

Damon had left her alone sleeping...but she couldn't really sleep anymore. The pain had decreased again...and this time was more of a steady pain, her body was now weak, and she felt almost human as she lay there dying...the sweating, the shivers. Rose always thought the whole deathbed confessions and memories were too cliche, hell even the first time she died she hadn't wanted to relive her memories. This time she did. As angry as she'd been about being forced to turn, she was happy now that she got a second chance, even if she'd spent her life running. She was going out for a better reason this time, no one came in and turned her, this time she was here because she saved someone else. Rose had absolutely no regrets about that. People needed him, Damon needed to live. She was terrified that night. Scared she'd lose him, scared of the wolf attacking...but she didn't care. She made the choice, and she chose him.

_Have you ever looked fear in the face_  
><em>And said I just don't care?<em>

That didn't stop her though. She heard the snarling, saw the wolf...stared right at it before making her decision to jump in between Damon and that she bitch. No regrets there, she'd do it again. All this time running for her life and for some reason not one single thought went through her head that maybe she'd made a mistake saving him, because she didn't.

_It's only half past the point of no return_  
><em>The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn<em>  
><em>The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase<em>  
><em>Have you ever felt this way?<em>

There wasn't any going back. She'd been saying what if a lot lately. But it was too late for those questions...she'd passed the point of no return long ago. This was her life now...and it was almost over for real this time. She spent her whole life in the dark, both metaphorically and literally. She'd not felt the sun in forever, over 500 years was a long time to go without feeling the sun. It's funny what people take for granted. Rose knew it was worth nothing to think about the what ifs, she couldn't change anything.

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_  
><em>Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone<em>

Rose spent her life alone...well with Trevor, but not with someone she loved in a passionate romantic way. She'd immediately thought that she could never have someone to love. Now she wasn't sure how she'd ever went a 5 centuries without being in love, or even being cared for by someone other than her best friend.  
>Tonight she lay here dying, but she's no longer alone...well atleast not in the way she'd been before. Damon was here for her, Elena had been kind to her...she wasn't alone anymore. That made this worth it. There were people who thought enough of her to take care of her, be there for her. While Rose was the most independent woman they knew, she was greatful to think of Damon and Elena as her friends.<p>

Damon made his way into the bedroom, her eyes were still closed but she knew he was there. As he pulled the covers up and climbed into bed and put himself behind her, Rose struggled to smile. He'd practically shoved Elena out, acted like he didn't care. But he did, and she could feel it. Damon wrapped his arms around her and she lay back against his solid chest. She finally relaxed, which helped ease the pain.  
><em><br>Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
><em>  
>She sighed and closed her eyes as Damon stroked her hair, telling her to sleep. She had tears in her eyes at his touch, tears that her shut eyes kept hidden. She'd never been loved before, and while Damon would never be in love with her because his heart belonged to Elena, she suddenly felt loved, even if it was just in a caring and deep friendship way. He was special to her...as she was to him.<p>

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_  
><em>The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run<em>

She knew she was going to be gone soon, but suddenly she was somehow waking up in her happy place. It wasn't death, not yet. And she knew when she saw him that it was Damon who gave this to her. These few moments with him, the talking, the touches, just being here with him...it was one of the sweetest moments she'd had in her life. She was at peace, she was happy. Damon did this for her. All the pain was now gone.

She knew what was coming next, but she ignored it. This was Damon's goodbye...he wouldn't have brought her into this dream if he didn't plan on letting her wake up in pain. He was going to end it for her. She wanted him to, but she wasn't going to say anything. No need to ruin this moment. But oh how she wished she could just stay here forever, or wake up and continue to have this one night go on forever...without the pain of course.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_  
><em>Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight<em>  
><em>Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself<em>  
><em>Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight.<em>

After all the pain she'd been through in her life Rose felt that if she wasn't lying here dying, this would be the perfect night. Tonight was something she would never forget...she'd take it with her in death. If only it didn't have to end.

"I'm not afraid anymore." she had told him. He smiled at the radiant look on her face. Rose was truly happy in this moment. In one of the weakest moments in her life she was the most happy.

She really did wish she could have an endless night...just to be exactly where she was, right here in his arms for eternity would be fine with her. But reality was coming quickly. It would end soon.

***Please review. Lyrics/Song: Glitter in the Air by Pink. I own nothing.**


End file.
